The Life of A Demi-Saiyan
by Katie12
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Mostly about the evryday life of and fights between Trunks, Goten, Bura, and Marron, deaths people must cope with, and deciding either to go the easy way out or different. A MUST-READ!
1. Chapter One: The Tournament

Trunks, Marron, Goten, and Bura: The Ultimate Battle  
  
(A FanFic by Isamashii Taiga Tenshi)  
  
**A/N** this is my first fic and it is really long. I may divide it into chapters, so don't be confused if the title doesn't work with you. Now back to the story!**  
  
Chichi and Bulma were having coffee and discussing their "precious" little boys at Bulma's house one morning in the den. Goku and Vegeta were teaching Gohan about their favourite moves in Martial Arts. Vegeta through a fireball at a cactus flower in a bronze pot without looking and it instantly burst into flames.  
  
"Vegeta!" Chichi and Bulma both screamed at the same time, flying out of their seats and almost knocking the door down. Vegeta just smirked and casually walked over to the cactus flower…or what was left of it. He turned his back to the women and said,  
  
"So I barbequed a cactus, who cares? It was ugly anyway." Gohan and Goku were trying their hardest not to laugh. But, alas, that is the only thing that they are weak at: hiding a smile. So naturally, they both exploded into great guffaws that shook the house. But, the second Goku laid eyes on Chichi's eyes, which flamed to 100 degrees, he was silenced immediately. When Gohan, who was completely oblivious, finally realized that he was the only one laughing, shut faster than a Super Saiyan could fly across a room.  
  
Chichi furiously escorted Bulma to the kitchen and ordered all three men to fix the hole that Vegeta had left in the wall. Miserably, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta marched to the wall and began their work.  
  
After an hour or so, they were finally finished. Chichi through a fit because she noticed Goten and Trunks was late getting home. So Gohan agreed to go look for them. Just as he was about to open the door, it was knocked down with a smack by two little fighters: Goten and Trunks. As Gohan lay motionless on the floor, Trunks ran right over him, followed by Goten, and straight to the living room.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Guess what? Goten and me-" Trunks began, but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Goten and I…" She corrected.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Goten and I signed up for Kiiku Town's Annual Grande Junior Tournament at Kiiku Square!" squeaked Trunks.  
  
"Oh?" questioned Goku. "Since when does Kiiku have junior tournaments? I thought it was for adults."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" argued Goten. "They really DO got one, dad!" In the end, after much fighting with the mothers, everyone agreed that Goten and Trunks should enter.  
  
That night, after Gohan, Goku and Chi Chi left, Trunks was watching TV. His mother was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, and Vegeta was staring out of the window. Trunks noticed this and turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey Dad?" he asked. Vegeta grunted in reply, but did not turn around. "Hey Dad, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Still no muscle was moved and there was no reply. After what seemed like 20 minutes, Vegeta turned around to face his son. His hair was so black it almost looked red. The moon from the open window cast an eerie glow on his face and his eyes looked stone cold. His masculine arms lay folded tightly to his chest.  
  
"I want you to win that tournament, Trunks. And you will." Vegeta still stared deeply into Trunks's eyes. Trunks did not move. His mouth was wide and he was on the verge of drooling.  
  
"W-what d-do ya m-m-mean, D-d-dad?" Stuttered the oblivious Saiyan.  
  
"I mean your mum wants the money, but I-I-I want the glory." He finished quickly. "I want everyone to know that my son, Trunks Briefs, is just as much of a warrior as me. I want all of Kiiku to know that the Prince of all Saiyans raised a great NEW Saiyan: Trunks." For a moment, Trunks considered all of this in his mind. His Mother wants the money but his Dad only wants the glory, the fame. That night, Trunks learned something new about Vegeta: he wants to be a winner-eternally.  
  
The next morning, young but powerful Trunks got up at 3:00 to meet Goten at their clubhouse. The clubhouse was nothing more than a hole in stonewall that Goten had accidentally created. Goten had gotten there first.  
  
"Ha! I beat ya AGAIN, Trunks!" Goten shrieked in pleasure.  
  
"Shut-up Goten! Besides, I got something better to tell ya about: MY Dad wants ME to win the tournament! Real bad, he does!"  
  
"Oh. Cool. My Daddy really wants ME to win! And I WILL!" he shouted in Trunks's face.  
  
"Goten, you sound so confident and assured. Well promise me not to cry too much when ya LOSE! Haha!" shouted Trunks to Goten. "Anyway, we oughta train real good to win!" Trunks decided. "Might as well start NOW!" And he punched Goten in the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Goten punched back. Then Trunks turned Super Saiyan, followed by Goten, and they both began to throw fireballs at each other. After awhile, Goten got bored of fireballs and try out the Kamehameha wave, but failed. Instead of a powerful blast, strings of purple smoke trailed from his fingertips and burst into flame, just as the cactus flower did.  
  
"Well NOW you've done it, you dummy! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Trunks screamed. Then he fell over laughing as Goten fanned his fingers and tried to set the fire out. "Allow me, Goten, to put out that fire." With that, he wound up his arm and through it forward. Instantly, gallons of icy water flew from his palm and collapsed into the fire. "I suppose that's enough training for this morning, Goten," concluded Trunks. Then he got up from the stone floor and flew into the air. He was shortly joined by Goten, who eagerly asked,  
  
"How did you DO that, Trunks??"  
  
"Learned it from my dad. It's called the Ice-Wave. Real simple stuff, ya know." Goten was truly impressed. Then they flew silently back to Goten's house for breakfast. The two boys alternated houses each day. Today it was Goten's house.  
  
When they got there, seconds later, Chi Chi was at the stove, frying bacon.  
  
"Hello, boys!" she smiled.  
  
"Hey Goten. Hey Trunks," said Gohan, without looking up. Goku was friendlier.  
  
"So, is it our house today, guys?" he asked cheerfully. Both of them nodded in reply. Trunks liked the fact that he was called a 'guy' by Goku, instead of a 'boy' by Chichi. Chichi scraped the bacon off the pan onto two plates made of fine china. Then she hurried herself to the cabinet for two tiny bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. Then she scooped some fried rice into the bowls and handed the food to the boys. The second the thin sticks touched the tender tips of their tiny but muscular fingers, they began shoveling rice and bacon into their wide-open traps.  
  
"Whuuuuuuh!" Gohan had finally looked up from the Kiiku Gazette, a newspaper he had busied him self to reading. The sound of fragile china clanging violently with chopsticks had caught his attention. Gohan didn't mean to be rude before, by not looking up when Trunks and Goten arrived. But he was kind of "zonked out" from saving the city…. again. The hero thing was starting to get to his head.  
  
"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" Chichi roared in disgust. "HOW DARE YOU EAT LIKE THAT IN MY CLEAN HOUSEHOLD!" They looked up at her for about ten seconds before diving into their food again. "Oh, I give up! Goku! What have you done to these perfectly-behaved children?"  
  
"But I -" Goku stuttered as he chased Chichi, who was running wildly into the living room, sobbing.  
  
After the boys had completely devoured their plates and bowls, there was a knock at the door. Gohan sprang up to answer, expecting it to be Videl.  
  
"Hello Vi – oh, hi Krillin. Marron. 18. Come on in." He said gloomily."  
  
"Well hello to you, too, Gohan," 18 said sarcastically. Then she pushed her way into the house.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Sorry if you were expecting…he he…someone ELSE!" laughed Krillin. He knew that Videl was coming over, too.  
  
"Krillin! Shut-up!" Gohan ordered as his face went from peach to strawberry in seconds. Krillin only laughed harder.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Gohan," cooed a shy, sweet voice. A small pink face with bright red cheeks emerged from behind Krillin.  
  
"Marron! Hello, cutie-pie! How are you?" Gohan asked politely.  
  
"He he!" she shrieked. "You're so funny, Mr. Gohan!" Then she ran past him after her mother, shrieking jovially. Gohan beckoned the only remaining member of Krillin's family, Krillin, into the Son household. He thanked him by smiling that sweet Krillin smile of his and gratefully stepped in.  
  
The Sons had been planning a huge party for Kiiku's Tournament coming up so soon. The house smelled sweetly of rice, corn, meat, and a great assortment of tasty hors' deovres. Marron was already digging in to the food, while 18 stood leaning on the wall, a listless but slightly evil grin on her face. Chichi, who frantically shook their hands but paused and carefully offered her regretful palm to Android 18, immediately greeted Krillin and Marron. 18 laughed and accepted the hand to politely shake.  
  
"You know I stopped all that killing crap, right?" she laughed innocently. "I'm over that. And like I said before, sorry." Then she walked past her and returned to that evil grin on her face. Chichi was looking at her hand in amazement; expecting it to be gone or roasted or blown off. She was surprise to see that it wasn't. But she couldn't argue with her way. So she chauffeured everybody to the living room. Only Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra were left to arrive. Shortly after the guests had gathered in the living room with Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks, the rest of the Briefs arrived.  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"Vegeta!" roared Krillin, Goku, and Gohan.  
  
"Bura!" screeched Goten, jumping up and down. Trunks rolled his eyes at the sight of his sister and Goten. Everyone was escorted into the house and shook hands, Vegeta regretfully. Soon after, Goten went to fetch some refreshments from the kitchen. When he came back with a tray full of drinks, he walked straight over to Bra.  
  
"Glass of iced lemonade, Bra? It's got extra sugar, even though I think you're sweet enough already!" Goten blushed.  
  
"He he he! You're so funny, Goten! Yes, please, I'll have a sip. Thanks!" Bura blushed, too. Trunks just rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Oy! Goten! Gimme one, too!" Trunks roared furiously at his friend. Embarrassed, Goten ran to Trunks and handed him lemonade. "Gee, thank you, Goten," he said loudly, enunciating each syllable sarcastically. Goten blushed more. He had gone completely red in the face. When Bura had turned to look at her mother, Goten made a face at Trunks and punched him harshly on the arm, but stopped fooling around abruptly when Bura turned back around.  
  
"Since now that we're all fed and watered, lets get down to business!" Goku interrupted.  
  
"Well agreed," said Vegeta, standing up. "We have been gathered at the Sons' home today because of Kiiku's Junior Tournament. This is the first year that our hometown, Kiiku, will have one. The tournament will be held in exactly one year from this day. That means we only have a single year to train. That doesn't inspire much confidence, but one of our men is just bound to win. We know this as a fact." Trunks grinned at being called a "man" by his father.  
  
"Indeed we all know that these - these AMATUER townspeople are NOTHING compared to our little boys!" said Bulma, excitedly. Trunks's smile faded at the sound of "boys". Chichi was nodding in agreement behind them both.  
  
"So it's settled then," agreed 18. "We meet back in one year." Goku and the Sons were shocked to here 18 speak. She rarely ever did. "What did you think I was going to say? Let's blow up the world?" Nobody answered. Krillin blushed.  
  
"Are we gonna wait around all day, or are we going to eat already?" Vegeta asked furiously.  
  
"OH! I forgot! Sorry! Right this way, everybody!" Chichi jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Here's some rice and corn. Over here we have an assortment of meats. And for all you vegetarians, Vegeta, there's a little salad, beans, and cheese rolls!" Trunks and Goten dove for the food, but were grasped by the collar of their shirts.  
  
"Gohan!" said Trunks kicking and squirming in the air. "Gohan! Put me down, you great oaf!"  
  
"Whoa, there, kids! The children's table is over there – by Marron and Bra," said Goku.  
  
"Bura?" asked Goten happily.  
  
"Marron?" questioned Trunks, smiling and getting up from where Gohan had dumped him on the floor.  
  
"Yup! You bet!" he called loudly. Then he whispered to Trunks and Goten, "Go get 'em, tigers!" and gave them a wink. The girls giggled. After Trunks took a seat next to Marron and Goten by Bura, Gohan went up to his father.  
  
"Hey, Dad!" he said. "Dad, Videl and Mr. Satan still aren't here! I'm worried!"  
  
"Relax, Gohan!" Goku comforted. "Why don't you go look for them? Searching from the sky will be faster than waiting!"  
  
"Great idea, Dad!" And with that and a salute to the rest of the guests, he was off, searching high and low. Soaring through the clouds, he happily flew in circles and loops. He wished the joy of being a bird and being free would never end. Alas, he had spotted them: Hercule and Videl were flying full speed in their aircraft. Gohan dove downward towards them and waved. He could faintly make out a small hand waving back. Then, Videl slid open the door to let him in.  
  
"Hey, Videl! Hi Mr. Satan, Hercule, sir!" Gohan greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Gohan!" Videl smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, young man!" came the booming voice of the "almighty Hercule". He seemed to be driving the plane, but Gohan noticed that a sign said "AUTO PILOT" to the left of the gears, buttons, and knobs. Gohan told them about the gathering and how Android 18 and Krillin were there and Trunks's family and his own family. He asked Videl if she had heard about Kiiku's Junior Tournament coming up.  
  
"A Junior Tournament?" boomed Hercule. "Great! Maybe they'd like to have ME their, uh, 'Guest of Honor', since so many youngsters look up to me as their hero!" Gohan rolled his eyes when Videl was looking at her father.  
  
"Uh, right; Guest of Honor. OK," Gohan said sarcastically. They would be flying over Kiiku soon and, shortly after, the Son house. Videl walked over to the window and peered out, sort of wistfully. Gohan walked over to her and rested his muscular arm on her bony shoulder.  
  
"Umm, Videl? What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh? Oh! Oh, it's nothing, Gohan, really. But, I needn't tell you what it is, for it is, well, kinda embarrassing." She admitted, blushing. "You see, well, it's my friend, see? And this friend, Vi – Vivian, uh, really likes this guy named G – George. Yeah, Vivian likes George. But how can she ask Goh – I mean George – to marry her without making a fool of herself?" She blushed even redder.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I love you, too, Vivian," he said with a smile. Videl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Gohan placed a finger to her lips and silenced her. "And, yes, I will marry you…Son Videl."  
  
The rest of the ride there was exceptionally short after the proposal. It seemed like the rest of the ride was only minutes. They spent it hand in hand. It hadn't been long, maybe ten minutes or so, before they reached the small town of Kiiku. Kiiku's streets were lined beautifully with decors of great grandeur. Finally, Hercule, Gohan, and Videl landed safely on the ground in front of the Son house. Smiling, Gohan stepped down from the plane and offered a hand to Videl. When they had both stepped down and begun to walk towards the house, Hercule slipped down the steps. Thankfully, nobody noticed. He secured the door and walked in that proud way of his after them.  
  
"We're HERE!" announced Gohan as he entered the house. Everybody looked up, except for Trunks and 18. Trunks was flirting harmlessly with Marron, still, and 18 was just ignoring everybody.  
  
"Hey there, Gohan! Videl! Uh…H-H-Hercule! AH HA HA!" Krillin burst out laughing at the sight of Hercule flexing his muscles in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Krillin" said Videl, "Hello everyone. Goku. Goten. Trunks. Chichi. Bulma. Marron. Bra. Uh, 18." She had trouble get out the words 'Hello 18'. Once everyone was settled with the fact that they had arrived, they calmed sown a bit. Then Chichi courteously explained to Videl that they were all going to reunite exactly a year from today to watch Trunks and Goten compete in Kiiku's tournament. With a nod of her head, Videl agreed.  
  
About an hour later, the company began to drift away slowly.  
  
"Soon enough, it will be time for the tournament!" exclaimed Goten excitedly, after all the guests had left.  
  
"Darn right you are, Goten!" Goku cheered. "And you're gonna win for us that prize money of 15,000 zeni." Chi Chi was nodding all along in the background, while washing the dishes vigorously.  
  
"Goten, my dear son, you know you cannot win without practice and training, right? I suggest you begin this minute!" she added to the conversation. Little did any of them know Trunks was way ahead of them all in training.  
  
Far away, in the Briefs household, Trunks was found blowing up the toilet and sink in the bathroom.  
  
"Young man, just what do you think you're doing?" Bulma roared across the hall at Trunks. "That's the fourth time this week that you've blown something up! First it was the living room, then it was the great hall, next it was the greenhouse, and now THIS! The master bathroom that I JUST re- wallpapered yesterday!"  
  
"Uhhh, I was uh, well, er, um, you see…ah, c'mon mum! Isamashii Tenshi can fix it! No problem!" cried Trunks. Then Bulma gave him that look, and he sulked away.  
  
"By the way," called Vegeta, now entering the room. "Shouldn't you be training, Trunks? I told you I want you to WIN that contest and you WON'T if you don't PRACTICE!" he screamed.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Trunks marched away like a soldier on salute. But then he paused halfway through the hall. "Uh, sir, Father, sir? Uh, will you, um, train with m-me, please? You are the strongest person I know, and I figured you'd have a few tricks up your sleeve to show me?" Trunks waited for an answer. After a period of long, eerie silence, the prince of all Saiyans answered,  
  
"Yes. I will help you train. Bulma, dear, please excuse us for a moment." After Bulma left, he continued, "Trunks, we will train together every day for five hours, or until you master a few basic moves. Then we will move to six hours a day, understood? You're gonna win, son, and nothing will get in your way! Do you hear me? I have been waiting to teach that Kakarot a lesson or two about REAL martial arts! The time has come. Practice hours will start at 5:00 A.M. and end at 10 or 11:00. End of discussion." Then he marched away to the elevator, pushed the number twelve for the twelfth floor. In a moment, he was gone.  
  
So that is how they trained from then on. At 5:00 each morning, Trunks shot out of bed like a firecracker, squirmed about while Isamashii Tenshi tried to clothe him in his training suit, and headed off toward the cliff which held the clubhouse, but right behind it. Vegeta, many times stronger and more powerful than Trunks, never went easy on him. When teaching him easy tactics, he would do his hardest on the little 7-year-old half-saiyan. Goten was far in progress, too. Besides basic lessons from Goku and private lessons from Gohan, Chi Chi gave him special training sessions, too. Who knew such a delicate little angel could be so forceful? Anyway, back to Trunks. He practiced every day until 10 or 11:00, did an hour of meditating, went home to eat lunch at his mansion, and went back to training on his own. He barely ever saw Goten or any of the Sons.  
  
The year had gone by too fast. Sooner than anyone expected, the whole gang was gathered back at the Son household for the tournament. Excitement filled the whole house as the bell continuously rang.  
  
"Well, hello, Krillin! Marron! Juunichigou! How pleasant! Welcome! Come on in!" Chi Chi greeted everyone. "Vegeta! Bulma! Trunks! Ah, little Bra! How are we this afternoon, Briefs? Huh? Huh? Welcome!" "Oh, hi! Videl! Mr. Satan! How nice of you to come! Welcome!" The greetings never ceased. When everybody was all settled in, Goku stood up and made and announcement.  
  
"Ahem. Hello, old friends! Long time, no see, eh? So, to get this whole thing started, I just wanted to welcome you all back to our home! Uh, Vegeta? Would you like to do the honor?" he asked. Vegeta nodded, and, with arms folded, walked up beside him.  
  
"We are all here today to watch Trunks and Goten enter Kiiku's First Annual Junior Tournament! Good luck to both of you, first of all. Now for OUR rules: Kakarot and I have decided that there will be NO Saiyan-transformation at ALL! Understood, you too?" He glared at Trunks and Goten. Goten, who had taken a seat next to Bura, nodded nervously. Trunks, who had his left arm around Marron's shoulder, just smirked at his father with vigorous eyes. "And also," he added, "please no killing anyone weaker than you, especially you, Trunks! Well, that's it for the rules. We will be taking my hover-car to the arena, agreed?"  
  
"Ok!" said Videl. "But you can always use mine, if you want!" So, with Marron in his arms, Trunks marched forward with a deep expression on his face. Goten bashfully held Bra's hand as he stepped after Trunks into the hover-car. Then the rest of the troop gathered in. In no time at all, they had arrived in Kiiku's main arena. Hundreds of puny weaklings were running around, screaming at each other.  
  
"Ew! What a ZOO!" said a disgusted Bulma. But they moved on, anyhow, to the signup desk. After they made the arrangements to fight, Trunks and Goten left everyone in the stands and went to go check out the competition.  
  
"Trunks! Wait!" Marron cried. "Oh, Trunks, I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match!" And she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks blushed.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Marron." He smiled and walked away. Then Bra ran up to Goten.  
  
"Hey, Goten! Good luck! I hope ya win! He he he!" And she gave him a hug. Kiss-less, Goten followed Trunks. Marron and Bra went to find their seats in the stadium.  
  
"Trunks is definitely gonna win, you know!" Marron called to Bura.  
  
"Well, he is my brother, and I should cheer for him. But this morning he blew up my dollhouse. He's a jerk. So I'm rooting for Goten," she jeered.  
  
"Humph! Yeah right! He'll never win! My Trunks is the hero! Besides, I KISSED him for good luck!" she spat back at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well I gave Goten a HUG! So HA!" They fought like this until the competition started.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO KIIKU'S FIRST ANNUAL JUNIOR COMPETITION! FIRST UP WE HAVE…LITTLE ANJE McGee VERSUS TAIGA CHAN!" roared the announcer on the loudspeaker. Little Anje McGee swung with her eyes closed and missed Taiga Chan by a mile. Then Taiga swung back and poked her in the nose. Then Anje cried and ran out of the arena. The rest of the competition was just the same. It was rather boring, until…  
  
"ALL RIGHT, FOLKS! WHAT A FIGHT IT HAS BEEN SO FAR! WELL NOW, GIVE IT UP FOR 6-YEAR-OLD GOTEN VERSUS 7-YEAR-OLD TRUNKS!" The crowd roared enthusiastically, but rather sarcastically. Then Trunks confidently entered the arena, followed by Goten, who was biting his nails.  
  
"What's the matter, Goten?" Trunks teased. "Scared? All ready? Ha! Guess what? When I win, I'll give you ¼ of the zeni I get for winning, ok?"  
  
"Hey, Trunks! How do you know you're gonna win?" he roared. "I'm gonna try my hardest to beat you, you old sack of poop!" Trunks only laughed. The crowd was excited for the first annual tournament, but since Goten vs. Trunks was last and the competition was boring, the crowd was dying down a bit. But the gang wasn't; especially not Bra and Marron. Confident and ready to go, Trunks went into his starting position, followed by the nervous wreck that used to be Son Goten. Without warning, Trunks flew straight to Goten, aiming his hands at is neck. Goten dived to the right and dodged the hideous blow. Enraged with fury, Trunks struck again and prevailed. He struck him right in the cheek: hard. With a small wince of pain, Goten was up again.  
  
The crowd was in a state of awe, all with mouths agape at the two warrior…kids. But back to the action: Goten tried a sick punch at Trunk's left eye, but missed. Furious, he too flew towards his opponent. Missing it easily, the other boy disappeared from Goten's eye.  
  
"Huh?" Goten inquired to his self. "Where'd he go? Oy! Trunks? Trunks, I – AHHHH!" he screamed in terror as Trunks slammed him on his head vigorously from above with an earth- shattering thud. It appeared that Goten was knocked out cold…but was he? Of course not! But wait! Oy! He's been knocked HARD! Struggling to get up, Goten flinched and fell down again.  
  
"What's the matter, wimp? Having fun yet? Ha!" called Trunks to Goten from across the arena. Goten didn't say anything. Neither did he move.  
  
"LET'S GET A DOC IN HERE, GUYS! THE LITTLE MAN'S DOWN FOR GOOD!" roared the loudspeaker. The crowd was up on their feet. Gohan and Videl flew down to the arena to help.  
  
"Little bro!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Goten!" screeched Videl.  
  
"Humph," said Trunks, satisfied. "But what a quick match! I didn't know he was THAT puny!" Then the announcer finally came out of shock.  
  
"UH, OH! UM, FOLKS, LITTLE 6-YEAR-OLD GOTEN IS DOWN FOR GOOD! AND THE WINNER OF KIIKU'S FIRST ANNUAL JUNIOR COMPETITION IS…UH, TRUNKS BRIEFS OF SATAN CITY!" Sorrowfully, everyone applauded, awaiting the recovery of little Goten. When they realized he was not dead, the applause grew louder and louder until it was deafening. Trunks only smirked to the crowd.  
  
"FOLKS, REMEMBER THOSE NAMES: TRUNKS AND GOTEN! I AM SURE YOU WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THEM FOR A WHILE TO COME! AND TO PRESENT TRUNKS WITH THE 15,000 ZENI, WHO BETTER THAN OUR VERY OWN…SATAN HERCULE!" Hercule leaped from the stands to the arena, flexing his phony muscles.  
  
"Uh, thank you, loyal fans! This little guy is a great warrior! Oh yeah, baby! And here is your promised 15,00 zeni!" Hercule boomed. The crowd roared happily.  
  
About an hour later, Trunks went to visit Goten in the recovery room. He was lying down on a table, being operated on his head. Slowly, the little boy with a black goofy hairdo and eyes to match it slowly opened his eyes to reveal a purple-haired figure at his bedside.  
  
"Oh, hello, Trunks," he said weakly.  
  
"Uh, hi, Goten. Listen, I didn't know you slacked off so much in your training! I wouldn't have hit you so hard, but I – " Goten cut him off.  
  
"That's ok, Trunks. Besides, I wasn't 'slacking off'. I got lessons from my dad, my mom, AND Gohan. I tried my best."  
  
"Oh, well, you can still have that ¼ of my winnings!" Trunks said eagerly. Goten didn't move. Trunks began to walk away. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at his old friend. After almost 5 minutes, he whispered to him. Goten smiled.  
  
The words he had just spoken to Goten were the most powerful of any: "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 To Be Continued…  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon to a website near you… 


	2. Chapter Two: Best Friends...?

Chapter 2: Best Friends...?  
  
After the tournament, Trunks became the richest boy in the world. But Goten was the opposite. Not a single part of him liked watching Trunks boast of his affluence to everyone in sight. One morning, while he waited for him to finish telling a 14-year-old about the match, Goten walked up to him, punched the 14-year-old, and pulled Trunks aside.  
  
"Goten! What was that all about, you moron! I was halfway through my story! What's your prob, man?" Trunks roared scathingly. Goten frowned.  
  
"I'm sick of you, Trunks! Just because you got a lucky punch don't mean you can tell the whole planet `bout it!" he screamed back.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH! You big stupid sack of poop, I oughta - " SMACK! Trunks had smacked him right across the face: good and hard. Goten only staggered away, mumbling senselessly.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you weakling! You just can't get over my win, can you, you big jerk?" Trunks called to him. Goten just jumped into flight and flew far away to his home in East District.  
  
"Humph! Weakling," whispered Trunks.  
  
*A/N: Ok, you can already get the point of calling this fic "Best Friends...?", right? Good. Back to the story.*  
  
Trunks got home late that evening. He had stopped by the mountains and just stood there for over an hour, gazing into the majestic valley known as The Supreme Shin Hill. The Supreme Kai had once come here every day on the very spot Trunks stood. Trunks's eyes were only half-open as he stared through the wind, mist, and fog coming from the sea beyond the mountains. Then he silently flew home.  
  
"Where have you been, young man?" roared Bulma as soon as she caught sight of Trunks. "I have been worried sick and your father was...uh, worried as well!" she said awkwardly. Vegeta wasn't really worried. He knew that Trunks would come back. He could sense it.  
  
"Was somebody speaking of me?" came the all-too-familiar but eerie voice from the opposing side of the monstrous hall. "Ah, Trunks, you're back, son."  
  
"H-hey, D-d-d-dad. Uh, what's up p-p-pops? He he?" stuttered the nervous wreck of a saiyan. He knew if he messed with his dad, things would get ugly.  
  
"Oh, nothing, son. Except for the fact that you're...LATE AGAIN!" he roared. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT WARNING YOUR MOTHER AND I IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! TRAINING SESSIONS ARE CANCELED FOR TODAY AND TOMORROW AND UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME RESPONSIBILITY, YOUNG MAN!" Have you ever seen a neighbor get really mad after you accidentally crossed their lawn? It was kind of like this.  
  
Then Bulma sent him to his room, which looked more like a small house, where he then called Goten.  
  
"Hey, dude, guess what? They chucked me to my room and my dad ain't giving me lessons today! This rots!" Trunks bellowed to Goten.  
  
"Ah, you deserve it for hitting me, you jerk!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Whatever! Goten, you're such a dork! Shut-up about that thing, already, or I'll pound ya next chance I get, you here?"  
  
"Yeah, I here ya, stupid, but you're not makin' sense! Why do you always call me a dork, you dork?"  
  
"Ah, shut-up, weakling!' Trunks slammed the phone down so hard it shattered. "Tenshi! Oy, Isamashii Taiga Tenshi! Get ova here, you idiot!" A young woman came running down the hall.  
  
"Yes, Master Briefs? May I help you?" cooed the sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah! Gimme another phone! And make sure you hang up if a freak name Goten tries to call, got it?" She nodded and walked away, leaving him with a brand-new hi-tech cordless, hands-free virtual phone, similar to the last. Trunks crossed his arms, satisfied.  
  
"Oy! Trunks! Come down here a minute, sweetie!" called Bulma from the first floor to the third, where Trunks stood, staring down the staircase.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Coming, Mom!" He slid down the banister and landed at her feet. A nearby maid giggled at his fall. He punched her out.  
  
"Trunks! That's the eighth one this week!" said Bulma, furiously.  
  
"So...?" he said back.  
  
"Humph! Anyway, we've been invited to the Son household for supper," said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah? So what?"  
  
"Well, the whole gang will be there! Videl, Krillin, 18, Marron - "  
  
"MARRON? Ok, let's go!" Trunks insisted. Bulma and Vegeta smirked. Bra, who was standing nearby, giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Oooo! Trunksie has a crushie on Marron! Ah ha ha!" she screeched.  
  
"I do not, you sack of poop - "  
  
"TRUNKS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR SISTER IN THAT TONE, YOUNG MAN?" Bulma said, flabbergasted. She ran toward him, but Vegeta got there first. SMACK!  
  
"Uhhhh..." Trunks stuttered weakly as he lay helplessly on the floor. Then he collapsed.  
  
"Tenshi, go fetch a damp cloth for his forehead. Vegeta, you shouldn't have hit him so hard...you should have let ME," ordered Bulma. Vegeta folded his arms and said nothing. A minute later, Isamashii came running in with a wet towel, dripping all over.  
  
"Here you are, Master Briefs." She handed Trunks the towel. Trunks reached up for it, but Vegeta smacked his hand aside.  
  
"Live with it, son, you're not dead! Now get up and get your coat! We'll be late! Kakarot will think I stood him up purposely to miss our little match we planned. Now MOVE IT, mister!" Vegeta screamed at his son, kicking him sharply in the side to get him moving. Slowly, Trunks got up from the floor and marched away to the closet. Soon enough they were gone.  
  
"Ah, Bulma! Vegeta! Bra! Trunks - oh, my word! You got quite a shiner (*black eye*), there, pal! You ok?" asked Chi Chi as she welcomed the Briefses. Trunks walked past her and into the house without saying anything. Inside, all the guests had already arrived. 18 and Krillin watched Gohan sticking rice cakes up his nose, while Videl, Goku, and Goten were yawning as Hercule retold them a story about a championship he won two years ago as a rookie. He was also entertaining 18 and Krillin at the same time.  
  
"Best dang game I ever played!" he roared. "Ah, good ole karate!" he sighed.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" called Marron. Trunks blushed rather noticeably. He went from peach to strawberry like THAT.  
  
"Uh, hey, Marron." Marron smiled, ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek and went to greet Bra. He had gone from strawberry to raspberry.  
  
"Hello, Bra!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Marron! Have you got the latest Tenshi Doll? My mum just bought it for me this morning! She has blonde hair and blue eyes! Here, lemme show you!" Bra lead Marron off to the other room to brag of her doll. Trunks rolled his eyes. Across the room, he spotted Goten, staring out the window. Depressed.  
  
Quietly, Trunks drifted toward him. Goten could here the soft TUFT, TU FT of boots on a soft, beige carpet. Soon, he could see a purple-haired reflection in the clear windowpane.  
  
"Hey, Goten." Goten didn't move. "Yeah, uh, well, ya know about yesterday? It was uh, um, ya know, it was..."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Trunks." Trunks didn't do anything at first. Then he smiled. Goten turned around and smiled back.  
  
"C'mon, dude. Let's go."  
  
And so they did. Goten punched out the glass of the window and they flew away. Chi Chi and Bulma were screaming helplessly out the broken window...or what was left of it, rather. Gohan was sent to get them. He sped off so fast he was a black blur in the air. Carefully, he scanned the foggy air for the terrible twosome. No luck.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks flew south of East District, and took a left at the ridge. The were going so fast, the eyes were almost watering. The air was beautiful and clean and fresh. Trunks looked at Goten. Goten looked at Trunks. They smirked and both sped up.  
  
"Oh, no! Goten! Look behind you!" Trunks screamed. He had spotted Gohan. But Gohan had spotted them first. Gohan sped up at full speed. Goten and Trunks pushed themselves further and faster. "GOTEN!" roared Trunks in pain as he womped through the air. He was hit by a powerful blast from Gohan and flipped through the air, gathering speed as he plummeted toward the ridge. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"TRUUUUUUUUUUUNKS! NO!" screamed Goten to his best friend.  
  
"NOTHING PERSONAL, KID!" Gohan yelled rudely to the still-speed-gaining Trunks. Trunks crashed with an earth-shattering BOOM into the mountainside. He didn't move. Goten looked back at him. All he could see was bright red blood on a wilted face cocked to the side.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten shed a tear for his first true friend as he watched his last crash. Weakly, Trunks lifted a bloody arm, preparing to fire the best ki blast he could muster. A jittery little stick of an arm faintly reached up into the deep, sapphire sky.  
  
"N-n-nothing - p-p-personal - " he stammered. He released the blast from his scarlet palm and closed his eyes forever. A saiyan laid in permanent peace in the side of a mountain, a strand of purple hair quavering in the wind. His last words were only to avenge his murderer.  
  
The blast hit Gohan in the shoulder and forced him to stop dead in his tracks. Then he looked back and bowed his head. Goten noticed this and stopped, too. Gohan held a limp arm in his other as he looked back at what he had done.  
  
"T-t-trunks - " cried Goten. "Oh, Trunks! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He burst into tears and flew to the ridge where he rested. Gohan shivered in the air, his mouth agape. He did not know what to say. So he didn't say anything. A tear fell from his face down to Earth as he followed Goten to the eternal grave of his friend. Goten hovered in the air beside Trunks. Then he stared up at Gohan with those deep, black eyes that shook violently with depression. How incredibly devastated he was! Words could not explain the sorrow of a saiyan's heart. Gohan bowed his head. Goten imitated. Goten couldn't help it. He began to scream such a vigorous roar that shook the skies. Then his eyeballs disappeared for a moment and his hair shined like gold and spiked up into the air. When his pupils returned, his whole body began to glow and he closed his eyes, screaming.  
  
Gohan rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Come, Goten." Gohan pulled him to the earth with great difficulty, but Goten had settled down slightly. Dolefully, Gohan flew to his home in East District and dropped Goten to the ground, followed by his self. He turned the knob carefully and stepped in.  
  
"Well, did you catch them?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"There's my boy - "  
  
"Wait! Where is Trunks?" asked Vegeta furiously. Gohan bowed his head and beckoned him to follow. Goku, Krillin, Videl, and 18 followed as well. Chi Chi, Bulma, Marron, Bra, and Hercule took the hover-car. Goten had passed them angrily to get there first. The others went slowly, following Gohan. Finally, they reached the cliff and Goten pointed. Vegeta flew forward. The rest tried to, also, but Gohan held out a hand.  
  
Vegeta slowly approached his son in shock. He studied the limp body and stared into the cold face with terror in his eyes. He lifted his son's head and held it tight to his chest. Then, a long, thin, silvery bead of water fell from the corner of his listless eye and splashed with a soft DRIP to the boy's face. Then he closed his eyes and held his face close to his own and cried. Bulma hopped on Goku's back and approached her lifeless son. She, too, shed long, glittery, silent tears as she stared at her baby boy. Her mouth was open, but words had failed her. All she could do was cry. And cry she did. Perpetually.  
  
Then Goten approached, face damp and red, to his very best friend in the world. "Trunks," he said, crying. "A memory lasts forever - never does it die - true friends stay together - and never say good-bye."  
  
In Loving Memory of Our Beloved Trunks...  
  
We Honor you now, for you have made it so far...  
  
Have faith and you soon will return to my story...  
  
And forever will you lie...  
  
In Peace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three Coming Soon 


	3. Chapter Three: The Return of Trunks

Chapter 3: The Return Of Trunks O.o?  
  
After Trunks's death, Bulma and Vegeta never returned to the Son household. Bulma would spend her day locked in her room, crying, while Vegeta would stare out the window for hours. They did not speak at all. Well, what could they say? They had lost their only son and they were at a loss of words. Even Bura missed her big brother. She didn't touch her dollhouse that Trunks would usually destroy, and she only passed by it when she absolutely had to. One day, Vegeta watched as Bura ran into the room and yelled, "Gotcha, Trunks! I told you to stay away from my doll-". She broke off and began screaming and crying on the floor. Vegeta was about to march up to her, but Bulma's hand held him back.  
  
Krillin, 18, and Marron had got word of Trunks's demise, as well. Krillin sat on the bed with his head in his hand and 18's arm around him in sympathy. **A/N** 18? Sympathy? Ha! Yeah right…Back to the story** Marron, however, was absurd. She flooded her delicate face with tears for her beloved. When her mother or father approached her, she just ran away.  
  
"Marron, dear, please listen!" called 18 to Marron, who had locked herself in the pantry. "Marron, we know you are very sad, and so are we, but – "  
  
"I am not just SAD! My heart has been crushed and torn apart and stomped on! SAD? Yeah, right! Words could not explain my fury of the loss of…oh, I dare not even speak of his name!" Marron screeched, bursting into tears. Krillin sighed and said,  
  
"Marron, honey? Sweetheart, we have been invited to Gohan's trial for the murder of – "  
  
"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"  
  
"Right, well, uh, do you want to go? 'Cause, I mean, if you don't want to go – "  
  
"I DO want to go! And I hope Gohan is locked up for the rest of his days – and THEN some!" So it was settled and Krillin knocked down the pantry door, picked up Marron, and carried her on his back as they flew to the courthouse.  
  
The Briefses weren't the only ones upset. Chi Chi and Goku just sat at the kitchen table all day, hiding their faces in their arms. Goten was unspeakably devastated. He walked around with his eyes wide and petrified and jumped at everything that came around the corner. He didn't speak, even when Chi Chi ordered him to answer her.  
  
"Give it up, Chi," said Goku, resting an arm on her shoulder. "You can't make him talk. Please, just leave him alone." Gohan didn't know what to do. He ran around his room, throwing himself at his door and walls. Because of him, his brother had lost his best friend in the world. And he, himself, was being charged for murder. I didn't mean to KILL him, Gohan thought, I just wanted him out of my way so I could get at Goten. I MUST find a way out of all this.  
  
He ran downstairs, only to find a squad of policemen at the foot of the staircase.  
  
"Come with us, kid," they ordered. Gohan had no choice. He followed. Chi Chi was crying, "My son's going to jail!" and Goku was dragging Goten after the cops. He tried to convince his wife that Gohan was not going to jail, but she wouldn't listen. Goku sighed and carried on, Goten at his heels. The policemen lead Gohan to their car and offered the rest of the family a ride.  
  
"No thank you," said Goku politely. "We'll fly and I'll carry my wife on my back. But thanks anyway. Oh, and, don't hurt him, ok?" Bewildered, the cops nodded.  
  
"All right, Jim, take 'em away!" hollered a cop. And, with that, Gohan was driven dolefully to the courthouse. He didn't have the strength to even look out the window. So he sat and thought about how terrible jail might be. He knew he had no chance. He would have to reincarnate Trunks, or something to – Gohan smiled a giant, trademark Son smile. Reincarnation? Sure, why not? How hard could it be? He'd just have to ask Korin for some of his 'magic bean' mumbo-jumbo and POOF! No more going to jail! What a great plan. Gohan put his finger to his forehead and transported himself to Korin's house.  
  
"Gohan!" said Korin, amazed. "Konnichi wa! What brings you here?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Hey, K.! What's up?" Then he explained all about the death of Trunks (found in chapter two) and about his trial.  
  
"So…you killed a kid, huh? Well, why are you HERE, of all places? Not that I don't WANT you here, but – "  
  
"Listen, Korin, it was an accident. Now, I need a way to reincarnate him, so I won't go to jail! Got any 'reincarnation beans' or something? I need them fast; before the police find out I left the car. They could get to the courthouse any second now!" Korin thought for awhile, then said,  
  
"Sure, I have something you could use. But I am plum out of them! Sorry, Son Gohan."  
  
"No, wait! You HAVE to help me! PLEASE! I NEED you, Korin! When do you restock?"  
  
"Hmm…in about an hour, I should – "  
  
"AN HOUR? NO WAY! I NEED THEM NOW!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Gohan, but that's the soonest I can get another batch. Maybe I could transport them to you at the court place, whatever you called it, when I get them in. Would you be able to stall until then, Gohan? GOHAN?" Gohan was already at the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Great! Thank you soooo much, Korin! I gotta split! See ya later!" And he was off.  
  
Gohan landed quietly back in the stuffy car just before it came to a screeching halt. He made it just in time. When a cop escorted him out of the car, he was immediately greeted by his family, well, at least Chi Chi and Goku (Goten was still speechless). He smiled at the three of them proudly as he pondered his malevolently glorious plan.  
  
It's not like Gohan is EVIL or anything, it's just that he always tries the easy way out. Thinking about this, Gohan frowned. Am I being just a bit naughty, he thought to himself, because, I mean, this whole thing sounds too easy to be possible. Oh well! And he marched happily to the building with a smile on his face and a grin in his heart.  
  
"I-is h-h-he s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-smiling?" Chi Chi stuttered, cluelessly.  
  
"Uh…I dunno. Perhaps he's maniacal, or something," suggested Goku. Truthfully, neither of them had any idea as to why their son, who was charged of murdering Trunks, should be smiling at a time like this. Goku had practiced his speech against Gohan's punishment about 10 times that morning and 5 the day before. Chi Chi had rounded up some friends to help her fight by her side. Goten just brought a stuffed animal to squeeze when he hears that Gohan is sentenced to death.  
  
But the Briefses had done better than that. Vegeta had gotten all his servants and maids and butlers together and gave them all speeches to say against Gohan. Bulma hired 13 lawyers and paid them each 100 zeni to do whatever they can to win. Smirking joyfully, each lawyer clenched the note in their hands and walked away with their briefcases. Bura rounded all her friends together with pins and hats and banners taped all over them, protesting wildly. The whole family and the gang of defense people marched in, single filed, to the courtroom. Then the Sons, including a handcuffed Gohan, walked in sloppily, side by side. Why Gohan was handcuffed, I don't really know. X_x;;;  
  
"Let the Trial begin!" And so it did. First, Vegeta explained his theory of the happening, while Bulma nodded and shook her head vigorously in the background.  
  
"No! No! It was an accident!"  
  
"'Twas no ACCIDENT! 'Twas REAL!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No, you're lying!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No, - "  
  
"SILENCE!" roared the judge again. "This is not a ZOO! This is a courthouse! Now, Gohan," he added quietly, "Please explain YOUR side of the story." Then he folded his arms and waited as Gohan stood up bravely from his chair and gulped.  
  
"Uh, hello, everybody!" he said smiling weakly. No answer. "Yeah, ok, well, um, you see, sir, it really was an accident. And, with all due respect, sir, my little brother Goten and I were the only that witnessed the event. Um, you can even ask him."  
  
"All right, then – " started the judge.  
  
"No, wait! Please do not put such pressure on him! He is only but a child, your honor," said a tough, but gentle and familiar voice. Videl stood up from the audience and smiled at Gohan. Gohan returned the smile gauntly. "Trunks was little Goten's ultimate best friend in this universe. How could you put such a burden on him as to ask him to retell those painful events?" Gohan's smile broadened.  
  
"Oh, fine," said the judge, grumpily. "Gohan, finish your story already!"  
  
"Most certainly, your honor!" The judge rolled his eyes. "Well, I was sent out to return Goten and Trunks to their parents and I finally caught up to Trunks. I knew with a small ki blast I could surely secure him out of my way to get Goten. I figured that when I captured Goten, I would go back and fetch Trunks. When I blew the ki blast, I apologetically said, 'Nothing personal, kid! I'll come back for you!' Unfortunately, I watched as Trunks tried to dodge the blast, and instead it hit him straight in his head…uh, the pituitary gland, I believe; a most sensitive gland in the skull." Gohan bowed his head. The way this was going, he might not need the beans!  
  
"Hmm. This changes things, young man. It seems that Trunks is actually responsible for his own death. It may have been just an – " started the judge again.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING MY BRILLIANT SON KILLED himself? YEAH, RIGHT! I HAVE TRIANED THAT BOY FORS YEARS! HE KNOWS WHEN TO MOVE AND WHEN NOT TO MOVE!" hollered none other than Vegeta, standing up and on the verge of Super Saiyan.  
  
"Well, I – "  
  
"OH, CAN IT, MISTER!" screeched Bura, jumping up as well. The jury gasped at her use of language towards the judge.  
  
"I beg your pardon!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME, YOU BIG OAF! THAT GOHAN KID IS LYING FOR SURE! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I SAW IT HAPPEN, TOO! I WAS THERE WHEN GOHAN KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
  
"Bura?" inquired Bulma, quizzically. "You couldn't have been there, sweetie, unless you can – " She suddenly broke off and screamed. Bura was levitating 5 feet off the ground, smirking. Bulma fainted. Vegeta caught her. People around them gasped. Vegeta stared at his daughter, his mouth agape and his eyes shivering.  
  
"Exactly, mum. I can fly, just like daddy," she said, smiling. "Now listen here, you!" she pointed her finger at the judge. "I'm a gonna explain to you with excruciating details just what REALLY happened. So listen up, 'cause I'm only sayin' it ONCE, ya here?"  
  
"But, I-I-I – "  
  
"CAN IT! This man, Gohan, murdered my big brother and almost killed his own brother. He's a madman, I tell ya! Lock him up now! Unless he can, I dunno, 'magically' bring my brudder back, I never wanna see his ugly face again!" Everyone stared at the little girl, arms folding, and her head down, frown across her face, and malevolently cruel eyes.  
  
The judge's eyes shook vulnerably with fear written all over his face. "B-b- bring him b-b-back to l-l-life? Why that's impossible!" Just then, Gohan felt a clunk in his pocket and felt a lump on his lap. Korin had come through!  
  
"Hmm," said Gohan. "Funny you should mention reincarnation." Everybody turned to look at him. By now, he was tossing the bag of beans in his hands and grinning wildly. "You see I just so happen to have something that could do Trunks some good." He smiled.  
  
"Need I remind you, young man, that little Trunks has met his demise?" ask the judge.  
  
"Oh, I know. Lemme see him and I will fix him up for ya. How's that, Bura?" he said turning to the little girl who was now hovering a nervous 10 feet above the marble tiles. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Most certainly not!" said the judge, furious.  
  
"Why not? What has everyone got to lose? The boy is already dead, isn't he? What else could Gohan possibly do to him?" Marron stood up among the group bravely. She had found her voice in her heart and was willing to do anything to get her beloved Trunks back. Goten smiled.  
  
"Well I guess it's worth a try. What do you say, Briefses?" The family nodded quietly. The judge led them to a room with an open coffin. In it lied the peaceful Trunks, tranquilly sleeping his eternal sleep. Or was is not as perpetual as anyone thought? Gohan approached the body cautiously as a guard freed him of his handcuffs. He took the bag from his pocket and placed one in his open palm. How is he going to eat this if he's dead? Gohan wondered. He shrugged and carefully opened the little mouth.  
  
"No, wait!" cried Bura, rushing forward. "Let ME!" And she tore the bean out of Gohan's hand. Gohan backed off wisely and watched as Bura stepped forward to her dead brother and inserted the bean carefully on his dry tongue and closed his mouth. She pushed his head backward and the bean fell down his throat. She waited quietly but nervously as her quivering eyes traveled back and forth across his face. She bowed her head and turned to walk away when something caught her eye.  
  
"Bura! Turn your head! Look!" said Goten weakly. She turned around quickly. A bright blue light illuminated Trunks's body and soon the whole room. Slowly, Trunks's body floated above the coffin and froze in mid air. Then he began to spin clockwise above the tile floor. Gradually, the speed hastened until he was turning so fast it was hard to keep their eyes open. All of a sudden, the spinning stopped abruptly and Trunks remained still dead, hovering in the blue light. Then a powerful wind picked up, blowing his elegant hair and a blinding light so bright, nobody knew its true color, burst in front of their eyes. A gust of wind looked like it blew his body apart, but it didn't. His body shook crazily from the gust and he fell to the coffin in what looked like a most uncomfortable position. Nobody moved. Neither did Trunks.  
  
Trunks coughed. He coughed again and swallowed the bean painfully and coughed again. Bura ran over to him.  
  
"TRUNKS! OH, TRUNKS!" she cried and burst into tears. Bulma and Vegeta rushed over to Bura's left side and gaped at their son. Next came Gohan, followed by Chi Chi and Goku, and soon the whole crowd. Only Marron and Goten remained. People were crying and others were screaming and some too confused to speak. A beautiful blue eye opened and winced at all the commotion. Trunks looked around and grunted sharply for everyone to move. Obediently, they all stepped aside. Goten looked at Marron and nodded. Marron nodded back.  
  
Two tiny, pink dress shoes carried ten elegant toes and two miniature feet across the room and past all the people: the reporters, the jury, the families, the cops, and the judge. With her hands knotted tightly together in front of her, Marron approached the spot where Trunks lay. She took off her hat and lowered her head politely. She noticed a weak and painful smile from the young boy and she smiled back. A small, muscular hand arose from Trunks's lap and reached over to Marron's chin, lifting it up. Marron bit her lip and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"O-o-w!" he said quietly. Marron withdrew immediately.  
  
"Ooh, sorry!" she cried, biting her lip again. "Welcome back, Trunks."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Marron nodded and stepped aside with the others with her head still bowed down. She looked up at Goten with those big, beautiful eyes and nodded to him. Goten didn't say anything. He straightened up his back and stuck out his chest. Then he toughened his eyes until his gaze was stone cold. He frowned slightly, but not a sad frown - a triumphant one. Then he picked up his legs, moving them one by one slowly towards the young saiyan. His feet made no sound on the hard floor.  
  
In at least a minute, he was a Trunks's side. Goten's expression had not changed in the slightest. The same deep black eyes scrutinized the old friend as Trunks sat up to face him. His face was identical. Now two boys, one 7 and the other 8, were face to face, staring each other out. All of a sudden, Goten's face softened. Trunks's face was confused. Out of nowhere, without any warning whatsoever, Goten burst into great tears the size of large blueberries. Then he fell into Trunks's arms crying, as Trunks patted him on the back, comfortingly. Bulma and Chi Chi were crying silently while Vegeta and Goku watched, amazed, at how puny and emotional their sons were.  
  
"T-T-T-Trunks! Oh, I'm so s-s-sorry, Trunks! We should have never left the house at all! It's all my fault!" shrieked Goten, still burying his face in Trunks's hands. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"P-pull it t-t-together, G-G-Goten," stuttered Trunks weakly again. Goten looked up and stopped crying. He sniffled.  
  
"B-b-b-but what about my b-b-brother, Trunks? Is he gonna be killed?" Goten wept. Trunks rolled his eyes again and looked at Gohan, who was rocking around on the balls of his feet nervously. Trunks stared hard at him and smiled. Gohan noticed him and rocked back and forth faster. Then he went so fast he fell over his own feet and smacked the floor. He jumped up, rubbed his head twice, and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
**A/N: x_x Gohan is such a dork! (Sorry Chris and Kris) Back to the story!**  
  
"Get over here, ya big sissy!" Trunks laughed. Gohan smiled frantically and he shuffled over obediently.  
  
"Um, uh, Trunks, if you only heard my story I really didn't mean to – I mean I shouldn't have – well, what I meant to say was –!" said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, save your breath, Fried Rice!" Trunks said a bit angrily (*Gohan means Fried Rice in Japanese*). Gohan flinched and Trunks sighed. "Um, sorry, Gohan, I guess I kind of got a bit carried away – "  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Trunks! It's my fault! I KILLED you…remember? I should have been aware that you guys are smaller and therefore naturally less stronger -." Trunks laughed. "W-what's so funny?"  
  
"You are, Fried Rice!" cackled Trunks. Gohan wondered whether to smile or laugh or D: None of the above. Definitely D: None of the Above. "I'm not here to sit around and listen to your excuse! Guards!" Gohan flinched. He knew what was coming. The guards marched forward.  
  
"Uh, Master Trunks, should we, uh, take him away?" asked a very deep-voiced and beefy person. Trunks opened his mouth to reply, but held his breath when he saw the Son family: Chi Chi and Goku were holding each other tightly, not knowing what to do; Goten was shaking all over and was squeezing the blankets inside Trunks's coffin until the seems popped; and lastly, Gohan held his head low and Trunks could have sworn he saw a long, shimmering water droplet escape from Gohan's eye and explode softly on the cold marble floor.  
  
Then Trunks switched his gaze towards his family: Bulma bit her lip while Vegeta folded his arms unemotional. Bura's tears caught Trunks's eye and he turned away, not able to stare at a little girl crying. He knew what he had to do. He knew what his father wanted him to do. He knew what his sister wanted him to do. He knew what the Sons wanted him to do. He knew what…his self wanted him to do.  
  
Trunks breathed in deeply and closed his eyes tight. He saw everyone before him behind his eyelids.  
  
"Well…? What'll it be, cap'n? Arrest or nay?" asked another man in uniform.  
  
"Leave him," Trunks said sternly, crossing his arms just as his father.  
  
"W-w-what'd ya say, cap'n? Could 'o sworn yer said 'Leave 'em'! Is this true, cap'n? After what he's dun to y'all!"  
  
"You heard me! I said leave him! Now get out!"  
  
"Well flyin' fish sticks, cap'n! Ya sure yerself dun need no wheelchair or 'freshments 'efore yer get goin'?" Trunks shook his head no. "Well, alrighty, then! C'mon, boys, let's give the cap'n some room to breath, eh?" Everyone watched as the guards left. Then they turned to Trunks in awe. They all fell over anime style. Trunks smirked, pleased with himself.  
  
"Well, are you all gonna just stand there or are you gonna take me home?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hope you enjoyed! Chapter Four coming soon~ 


	4. Final Chapter: Dinner Party

Chapter Four: Dinner and Entertainment  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning in the little town of Kiiku. Gohan yawned and stretched his arms high into the crisp, clean morning air as he stood up from his bed. With eyes half closed, he wandered his way into the kitchen, scratching his head. In the kitchen, Goten was already up, tossing Cheerios up in the air and catching them in his mouth. One landed up his nose and Gohan fell over laughing hysterically. "Well, good morning, Gohan, sweetie!" said Chichi, who was at the stove frying bacon. "'Morning, mum!" he said cheerfully. At the kitchen table, his father was shoveling rice into his mouth and reading "Fighter's Digest" when he looked up to see a tall, lanky and scraggly-looking boy. "Oy! Gohan! Pull up a chair, will ya, son?" Goku called. Gohan obediently grabbed a fold-up chair from the living room and sat down to face his dad. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" BIG mistake! Goku went into a whole saga about work the other day and getting laid off. "Uh, gee, Dad, that is really.err, interesting and all, but I, uh, have to, uh, do some training!' Gohan finished quickly. "Oh, no you don't!" interrupted Chichi. "You are not leaving this household until you're finished your breakfast and emptied the dishes, young man!" she scolded. Gohan sighed and ripped the Cheerios box out of Goten's hands. Meanwhile, at the Briefs' house, a monstrous argumentative commotion broke out between Bura and Trunks. Trunks's side of the story goes as follows: "Dad, honest! I was just walking around, shooting fireballs and ice waves and pointless objects (such as yours and mom's dumb statue), when I ACCIDENTALLY hit Bura's stupid dollhouse!" Then Trunks put on that innocent trademarked smile of his and fluttered his eyes. Vegeta rolled his. "Oh, yeah right!" Bura screamed sarcastically. "That is NOT what happened and YOU know it, mister! Daddy, what REALLY happened was like this: Trunks was running around the house screaming and setting fire to everything, including that priceless statue that you and Mother own, and he burst into my room and threw a GIANT fireball to my beautiful dollhouse!" she whined. "Trunks!" Bulma bellowed. "Young man, that is the third dollhouse you've blown up this week! You had better cut it out this second -!" "Bulma, dearest," said Vegeta quietly. "The boy didn't MEAN to do it, did you, son?" Trunks shook his head no. "See? Now there's a good boy!" he shouted, smiling the whole time. "Now, Trunks," he said warningly, "I don't want to here any more nonsense about your behavior. Am I clear?" Trunks nodded yes. "There, now, Bulma, let's leave these two alone for a bit and give Trunks a chance to apologize, all right?" Bulma opened her mouth to argue but closed it, not knowing what to say. Then she stormed away, ordering maids and butlers around with Vegeta on her tail. "Whew! That was close!" Trunks said, wiping his forehead. Bura sniffled. "You big jerk!" she hollered. "It's all your fault! Why do you always come bursting into my lounge without asking? Why can't you stay in your OWN lounge, Trunks? URG!" And she marched away and slammed the door in his face. Trunks sighed, scratched his head, and ran to his father's office. Trunks pressed and held the intercom button. "Uh, hey, Dad? It's me, Trunks. Can I come in?" There was no answer. After a few seconds, the door automatically slid open to reveal a spacious and organized room the size of a small house. "Dad! Hi!" "Hey, Trunks! C'mon in, son," Vegeta said. After Trunks's loss and resurrection, Vegeta valued his son more than he did and barely ever raised his voice. He had learned how to smile without smirking. "Um, Dad, why did you cover up for me just then? Even I know I was wrong! Why'd ya do it?" Trunks asked curiously. "Well, son," Vegeta said spinning around in his chair, "I was kind of concerned about your training schedule. You know how your mother is with punishments. I figured if she grounded you, you probably wouldn't be allowed out of your room until January! After all, it is July, you know, and I cannot stand to wait 5 months!" He laughed. Trunks laughed as well. "You see, Trunks, when you died, a part of me died, too. It felt as if the world was coming to an end. It pierced my like a sword straight through my heart. My head drained and I couldn't think. All I felt was guilt: guilt because I had not even gotten a chance to say good-bye to my very first child. You have no idea how that felt, son." Trunks didn't move. His mouth was agape and he didn't know what to say. He found some words and spit them out. "I didn't know you cared so much. I should have never underestimated -" "Hush!" Vegeta said standing up. "The loss of a loved one is worse than.well.dying, yourself. When I saw you awake from your dreadful coffin it was like.I was born again. I learned to laugh. I learned to smile. I-I-I learned to CRY. It felt odd but you were back and nothing mattered at all to me at the moment.nothing but YOU." Trunks opened his mouth to speak but the intercom button cut him off. It was Bulma. "VEGETA, DEAR?" the loudspeaker boomed. "IS TRUNKS THERE WITH YOU, SWEETIE?" "Yes, honey! We were just discussing training schedules. Did you need something?" "OH, NO, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE HE WAS SOMEWHERE SAFE! DINNER IS IN HALF AN HOUR, YOU TWO! OH, AND, TRUNKS, DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" There was a loud BEEP and Bulma turned off the intercom button. "Right!" said Vegeta, jumping out of his seat and heading for the door. Trunks followed. Vegeta opened the door for Trunks and smiled. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, son, for some REAL training! Don't be late! We're starting defense mechanisms." Trunks walked away and Vegeta took his seat at his desk again, organizing some paperwork. "Hello, Vegeta," called Bulma, shooing away maids as she worked her way into the office. Vegeta looked up and smiled proudly. Little Bura was clinging to Bulma's bright blue skirt. "Well, hello, you two! Hey, Bura, dear, would you please fetch that piece of paper that your father dropped?" Vegeta asked the young girl, who resumed her place behind his wife's knee-high skirt. "Uh.all righty then." "I got it, honey! Don't fret!" said Bulma cheerfully picking up the green parchment and briefly reading it. "Ahh, so you've been invited to Eli's annual rendezvous again, eh?" Vegeta fidgeted in his seat nervously. "It's a BUSINESS party, dear! We're only having DINNER, mind you!" Vegeta said jumping from his seat and snatching the note. "And he even invited the whole FAMILY.if the children behave and we all wear VERY formal attire. What do you think?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, if it'll make this family and your business look good at the same time.sure, why not? What do YOU think, B.B.?" Bulma turned to Bura. Bura looked up at her mother with giant, sweet eyes. Then she looked down again. "Um.perhaps so," she thought aloud. "Oh, alright! It could be fun!" "That's the ticket, my girl!" cheered Vegeta. "C'mon, Bura!" called Bulma, taking Bura's gentle fingers in her own. "Let Mommy help you pick out a nice dress for Daddy's party, ok?" Bura nodded excitedly at the word "dress". She loved dressing up fancy and going to parties. "Now, what do you say to your father for allowing you to go? Hmm? Let's have it, young lady!" "Thank you, Daddy," she said slowly with her head and voice low. "That's my girl!" said Vegeta walking over to see them out the door. "I'll get someone to pick out Trunks's and my garb now. See you in a few!" And he closed the door. The Saiyan Prince strolled jovially over to the intercom and pressed it with a muscular finger. " 'Ello?" "Hi, this is Vegeta. Yuuki, do you think you could meet me in my dressing quarters in five?" (By 'five' he meant 'five minutes') "O! Sure, Master Briefs! Is sum ting da matta?" "No, no, just do as I say." Then Vegeta hastily let go of the button and pressed it again. Trunks was on now. "Hey, buddy! It's your father!" said Vegeta. Sarcastically, Trunks replied, "Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is temporarily unavailable. Please hang up, try again later, or leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP!" "Yeah, that's great, Trunks. Listen, meet me in the wardrobe room in five." "Alright, whatever. See you then - " "Where are you, anyhow?" There was a long pause. "Trunks? TRUNKS? Are you there Trunks?" A small finger tapped his shoulder. "Yes I am, Father," Trunks said smirking. Vegeta spun around. "AHH! Whew, boy, you scared me! Anyway, I said 'meet me in the WARDROBE room'! Didn't you hear?" Vegeta scowled as Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh, well. Now we can walk together!' "Oh, joy! Oh, bliss! Oh, rasper!" he said sarcastically. "I am glad to see your enthusiasm, son, but the word is 'rapture', not 'rasper'," Vegeta pointed out. Trunks's smirk vanished and he replaced it with a foul and rude stare. They walked the rest of the way silently. They approached the men's dressing quarters quickly, only to be greeted by more servants. "Hello, all!" Vegeta said cheerfully to his entourage. "We will only be needing Yuuki today, thanks. Well.you heard me. You Master has spoken; you may now all depart." Slowly, the whole troop of disappointed maids and servicemen left. Only a tall, lanky young man remained. His beady black eyes darted back and forth nervously. His long, shiny blue hair was hastily tucked behind his left ear. His clothes looked unkempt and untidy, but his expression seemed to give a warm welcome. The man was Yuuki. "Ah! Yuuki! Good boy, coming right on time! Please come in?" Vegeta beckoned Trunks and Yuuki in the spacious room, followed by his self. There were tens - no, hundreds - of racks of clothing for every occasion imaginable! The man spoke softly, "What are we lookin' for tuh-day, Mastas? Sum ting in pa-tik-uh-lerr?" "We need VERY formal garb - um, a tux, perhaps! Got anything in deep black satin?" Vegeta inquired. "Ah! Here!" called Yuuki, waving a hand for them to follow. He handed Mr. Briefs a beautiful tuxedo with gorgeous satin in a shade of midnight black. In the right-hand pocket was a white, artificial rose that looked like it was picked from a garden minutes ago, thought the suit had been in the family for years. "It's perfect! Trunks, lad, what do you think?" asked Vegeta as he pulled the outfit in front of his self. "Well? Don't hold back! What do you think?" Trunks frowned from thinking hard and scratched his head. "I like it, Dad!" "Great! Now what do you want, son? Particular color? Style? Texture? Material? What?" "Hmmm.I know!" he said pointing to a nearby tux. "That one, Dad! The one that looks just like yours!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the ladies' quarters, Bulma picked out a stunning silver dress that shimmered like diamonds under the glowing chandelier. Bura was sporting a cute, pink dress that was knee-high and dotted randomly with a flower pattern. She had an enormous pink bow in her hair to match. "You BOTH look simply gorgeous!" cooed Tsu Lin, a pretty but slightly plump maiden. "Why, thank you, Miss Lin!" smiled Bura. "Well, aren't you the nicest dern thing these ole eyes ever did see!" said Tsu Lin. Bura blushed. "That's my angel!" cheered Bulma, clapping her hands together in delight. There was a loud 'ding' from the intercom button. It was Vegeta. "Bulma, dear?" he asked. "Oh, hello, Vegeta! What do you need, sweetie?" "I am here with Trunks; we're all dressed and ready to go. How go your outfits?" "Hi, Daddy!" called Bura. "Me and Mommy are all prettied up! He he!" "You would say 'Mommy and I', sweetheart," said Vegeta softly. Bura frowned and pouted. "Anyway, please meet us in the Grande Hall in oh, say.10 minutes?" "Sounds good!" said Bulma. Then there was another 'ding' and the boys were gone. Ten minutes later, Bulma, Bura, Trunks, and Vegeta were all in the Grande Hall, adding some finishing touches. A maid was smothering the women with diamonds and gold, while Yuuki and some others smoothed out wrinkles in the men's suits and combing their hair. In no time at all, the Briefs family were all comfortably seated in their stretch limousine. The weather was beautiful and warm, and the sky was clear with a dash of deep blue. It was 7:00 PM and everyone was looking forward to an enjoyable night.well, they had NO idea!  
  
It wasn't long before the limo came to a slow halt in front of a decent- sized palace. A ten-foot wall surrounded it and giant gates blocked the entrance to the main driveway. "Hmm," thought Vegeta aloud, "this place is almost as big as ours! Not bad! Not bad at all!" He laughed. "Well, uh, what are we waiting for? Someone get the door!" he ordered to the driver. He thanked him with a wide grin and stepped from the car. He was immediately stopped by gatemen at the entrance. "This is private property!" the shouted. "Oh, we are here for the business dinner," said Vegeta, getting a tad uptight. "Is that so?" said a rude guard. "Well, do you have the invitation, sonny boy?" Vegeta was blowing up in front of everyone.and it wasn't pretty. "IT JUST SO HAPPENS, PEASANT, THAT I do HAVE AN INVITATION! HERE! RIGHT THERE: MY NAME! DO YOU SEE IT, 'SONNY BOY'? HOW DARE YOU INSULT VEGETA BRIEFS, RICHEST MAN ON THE PLANET? HUH? SPEAK UP?" he roared in their faces. The men were flabbergasted. "Master Briefs! Oh, please excuse me, sire!" the men said, dropping to the floor and bowing at his feet. Vegeta calmed down. "Please enter!" "I think we will, thanks," said Bulma, taking Vegeta's arm. Vegeta growled ferociously and kept his eyes dead straight on the guard until he was out of sight. They reached the door rather quickly and Bulma ran around detangling the last of Bura's knots, flattening down Trunks's hair, and smoothing out wrinkles from Vegeta's tailcoat. Next she brushed away invisible lint from her shoulders and rang the bell. Immediately, an enormous butler, who was rather chubby, greeted them. "Konnichi wa, Madams and Sirs. Please make your way through the Grande Hall and make a right at the souvenir stand. Understood?" he bellowed. "Uh - uh, y-yes, s-s-s-sure. Um, right at the, uh, s-souvenir stand! Got it! Thanks!" smiled Bulma weekly. As soon as the were in the Grande Hall, she asked quizzically, "Souvenir stand? Sheesh!"  
  
After they took a right at the 'souvenir stand' (which was packed with portraits of Eli and his family, children's sipping cups in the shape of Eli's head, t-shirts, puzzles, and even a video game in which you had to race through a china store with a tea tray in your hand and not break anything), they approached an enormous ballroom infiltrated with elegant- looking people in flowing gowns and ravishing cloaks. "Woo-wee!" said Bura excitedly. "Fancy-schmancy people all over!" No sooner had they entered the room, a tall and skinny man ran over to them with a smile so wide and shiny that Bura and Trunks had to hide their eyes from the glare. "Ah, Briefses! Welcome, welcome!" the man said as he pulled a short, gilded strand of bright pink hair behind a perfectly round ear. At the end of the ear hung a giant gold ball that glittered under the thousand-light chandelier. "Eli! Buddy! How are you?" Vegeta said with a fake smile. Eli widened his toothy smile to reveal bleach-white choppers. "I'm wonderful, Veggie-san! Oh, may I call you Veggie?" he said obnoxiously, extending a gorgeous, ripe-toned hand. Vegeta accepted reluctantly and shook it. His flesh was soft and welcoming, which Vegeta took as an insult. He would rather shake a callused hand just to know that that person was a hard worker. "Um, no, thanks. I'd prefer Vegeta or Master Briefs," Vegeta said numbly. "Ahh, Veg, you kidder! Hello, Bulma! I got so carried away with Veggie that I was too rude to acknowledge your presence! Where ARE my manners?" Eli said loudly as he took Bulma's fair hand and pecked it sharply with his lips. Bulma laughed sarcastically. Thankfully, Eli did not catch her fake attitude. "Yes, here I am! Well, I must say you have a lovely house here, Master Eli," Bulma said politely. "Oh, pish-posh! Call me Eli, sweetums!" Eli corrected with a spit. Bulma smiled weakly. Next Eli noticed Bura clenching her mother's gown again. "Bura! I have heard so much about you! But of course, you are much more beautiful in person!" Eli said bending down to her height and shaking her gentle hand. "Why, thank you, Master Yoki," Bura said sweetly. Maybe this guy isn't so terrible after all, she thought with a grin. Eli Yoki smiled at success of charming the little girl. Bulma coughed rather loudly and made a sound that sounded unusually similar to "faker". Then she excused herself and led Vegeta to the dance floor. Vegeta reluctantly went with her and dusted himself on furiously when he got there. "What? Don't tell me you want to dance!" he said scowling. Bulma smirked. "Oh, c'mon, B, you know I can't dance!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to teach you!" she said happily. "But I-" "Hush up! Now, let's start with the Waltz. In the Waltz, you move in threes, like this," she said as she counted "ONE two three ONE two three". The Saiyan prince learned quickly and smiled when Bulma did. "See, Veggie- head! That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Vegeta grinned proudly at his accomplishment. Meanwhile, Trunks was bored as ever. He stood at the punch bowl, continuously emptying cups of fruit punch. Bura was clapping her hands to the music and having a blast watching Eli and his wife dance the Waltz. When she spotted her parents, she called out, "Oh, yay! Go Daddy! Go Mommy! It's your birthday! Not really! Party anyway! WAHOO!" Trunks rolled his eyes at his pathetic little sister. "C'mon, Trunks," she said to him, "loosen up, will ya?" "URRRG! NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" he roared back. Bura giggled. "Aww, does Trunksie-wunksie need a nappy-wappy?" she cooed sarcastically. Her big, blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in a pool of stars when she look up to him and gave him the famous puppy-dog face. "GO AWAY, BURA! AHHH! SHUT-UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Bura giggled again. Then she made a face and Trunks took it too seriously. He jumped up into the air and starting throwing pathetically miniscule beams of bright light at her. Bura screamed and dodged the first by a strand of golden sun- kissed hair. Furious for missing, Trunks hurled another at her. This time, despite the young girl's desperate attempts to escape the fire, it had brushed her face and left a hideous burn behind. Bura fell to the floor crying as Trunks jumped to the floor beside her, wondering if he went too far. Her teary eyes stared up to him: two huge sapphires trapped in a transparent sphere of tender light. Long, glistening beads of water managed to escape her eyes and rolled down her pouting cheeks. Trunks closed his eyes with shame. The entire crowd was gaping at them with their mouths hanging to the floor. Trunks felt their eyes on him and their breathing down his neck. He opened his eyes and faced them, his back to Bura. Without warning, Bura sprang from the floor and side-kicked him straight in the nape of his neck with a little "HIIIII-YAH!!!!!" The guests gasped and clutched each other's hands. "Bura!" roared Bulma. "What on Earth - " Bura silenced her mother with a sharp look. Her eyes once quiet and quilted with tears now shone bright and almost evilly under the light of a thousand candles glimmering in the halls. Bulma put her hand to her mouth in shock and tried to say something, but words had failed her. Bura then cast her gaze back to the young boy, sprawled on the floor. She waltzed over casually to him and kicked him sharply in the side. "Get off me, you filthy slug!" Trunks thundered, flying from the floor with a fistful for Bura's face. "Here, consider THIS and early birthday present!" He threw bright blue fire in her face and screamed a blood- curdling scream with all his might as he released the great ball of light into her face pale with fear. Then she smirked as it came hurdling toward her. Extending a single, dainty finger, she blew it away from her sight and into the desert table, throwing 30 people in the air as she did it. "Here, you Big Baby! Try THIS one on for size!" Bura hurled a bolt of lightning straight at her brother. "Oh, come on! You have to be kidding - WHOA!" Trunks rolled away from the bolt unorthodoxly. Bura giggled with delight. The bolt smashed into the floor and set the carpet on fire. "THAT'S EEEEEENNNNNNOUGH!" Eli roared. Silence rang throughout the hall. "And, you, Vegeta!" he said, turning to the saiyan prince. "Y-y-y-y-you're F-F-FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hmm. So I am. Oh well. Actually, I couldn't be happier! Ready to call it a night, sweetums?" Vegeta asked, offering Bulma his arm. "Oh, all right, dear. Come, now, children! Let's be on our way!" Bulma said, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Good, job, Veggie-head!" "Thank you, Pooh Bear! Thank you very much indeed."  
  
***And with this important notice, our story ends: NEVER bring your children to a Business Party!*** 


End file.
